kndfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation: G.L.A.S.S.E.S. Transcript
Prologue: Black computer screen typing Now Loading Kids Next Door Mission Operation: G.L.A.S.S.E.S. Glaring Lies Ahead Sight Seeing Enemy Showdown Writing Operatives: SpeedyMan91 in style of Mr. Warburton Production Operatives: SpeedyMan91 in style of Mo Willems Scene 1: On the city bus to Gallagher Elementary School Playing In Background Kids Next Door Operatives Speaking Indistinctively Numbuh 5: “Oh brother.............look at Numbuh 238,239, she thinks she’s queen of the city bus.” Numbuh 325,326 walks around over to Numbuh 238,239's seat............. Numbuh 238,239: “Excuse me, but can we do a mirror check? no offense, but you belong in the back seat with the rest of the geeky Kids Next Door operatives........" Numbuh 325,326 walks around over to the back seat......... Numbuh 4: “You must be new to this group...........the front seats are only for the coolest Kids Next Door operatives...........by the way........I'm Numbuh 4..........who are you?" Numbuh 325,326: "I'm Numbuh 325,326..........nice to meet you here." Bump Squealing Numbuh 3: “Uh oh...........Numbuh 4 is getting carsick again.” Numbuh 4: Sounds Numbuh 4: Weakly “I’m alright.” Scene 2: Gallagher Elementary School/Nurse Gladys's office Principal Gibson: P.A. “Attention, students........all 3rd graders............please re…….what is this? I can’t read this without my glasses on..........oh.............report........please report to Nurse Gladys's office for compulsory eye exams.” Nurse Gladys: “My little niece is in your class............do both of you girls play together forever?” Numbuh 238,239: “No offense, Nurse Gladys...........but we’re not exactly in the same crowd.” Nurse Gladys: “Oh........I see.........read the 4th line............please.” Numbuh 238,239: “A? uh no, no, no, G? and then a B or a Q.” Nurse Gladys: “Goodness gracious.........you can’t read any of those letters at all........can you? poor girl..........you need glasses right away.” 238,239 Gasps In Shock Numbuh 238,239: “But that’s impossible..........nobody in my close family wears glasses.” Nurse Gladys: “Well then.............you’ll be the 1st..............I’ll go ahead and notify your mother right away.” Numbuh 238,239: “Look...........I can’t possibly wear glasses.........glasses are for geeks and nerds.” Nurse Gladys: “Glasses are not any big deal, Katie..........I wear them and I don’t look terrible........now do I?” 238,239 Shuddering Numbuh 238,239: “Oh dear!” 238,239 Gasps In Fear Scene 3: Shopping at Zuber's Mrs. Jacobson: Off Screen “Katie............ just accept it...........you can’t have contacts yet.” Numbuh 238,239: Tearfully “But, Mom……..” Mrs. Jacobson: “But we both can’t be terribly upset at the same time.............” Mrs. Jacobson: On Wireless Telephone “Hello........this is Tiffany calling for Jack.......it’s a close family emergency.” Mrs. Jacobson: “They’re crooked..........why are all those frames crooked? every single 1 of them?” Numbuh 238,239: “But, Mom, what if my ears are really crooked?” Mrs. Jacobson: “Oh............bite your tongue, you poor girl............Jack dear.........we got some truly dreadful news today...........our perfect little Katie needs Into Wireless Telephone glasses right away.” Mrs. Jacobson: “Take them off, Katie.........you’re upsetting me to death.” Numbuh 238,239: “I wanna speak to Daddy right now.” Numbuh 238,239: Uncontrollably On Wireless Telephone “I hate my entire life, Daddy.........why does everything always happen to me? I’m so unlucky.” Mrs. Jacobson: “Pull yourself together, Katie............we’re in public.” Mrs. Jacobson: “But what are you gonna do about it, Jack? darlin'...........your 1st rate.” Mrs. Jacobson: “Daddy’s gonna buy you an arcade machine...........feeling any better right now?” Numbuh 238,239: “Well........a little bit..........how ‘bout this pair, Mom?” Mrs. Jacobson: “They would rob you of your beautiness........they simply do.” Scene 4: Back on the city bus Kids Next Door Operatives Gasp In Unison Numbuh 5: “Oh man............it’s the geeky Kids Next Door operative formerly known as Queen Katie Jacobson better known as Numbuh 238,239." Kids Next Door Operatives Giggling In Unison Numbuh 238,239: “What the heck are you looking at?” Numbuh 238,239 walks around over to the same seat she sat in before, but Numbuh 86 has taken over. Numbuh 86: “Excuse me, but can we do a mirror check?” Numbuh 238,239 looks at her reflection on the city bus mirror......... Numbuh 86: “No offense, but you’re definitely back of the city bus material.” Numbuh 238,239: “You take that back, Numbuh 86..........” Numbuh 86: Warning Signal “Geeky Kids Next Door operative alert.......geeky Kids Next Door operative alert!” All Kids Next : in unison “Back of the city bus, back of the city bus, back of the city bus, back of the city bus!” Numbuh 86: “Geeky Kids Next Door operative alert.......... geeky Kids Next Door operative alert!” Numbuh 3: “I like your glasses, Numbuh 238,239.............they kinda remind me of my Aunt Gladys's.” Numbuh 238,239: “Please don’t speak to me anymore.........” Numbuh 4: “You wanna borrow my new musical calculator? it’s really awesome.” Numbuh 238,239: “I’m pretending not to be here right now.” Numbuh 4: “Oh............It’s not so bad in the back seat, Numbuh 238,239.........everybody’s real kind....... we have a lot of fun around here.......” Numbuh 4 begins getting carsick again......... Numbuh 4: Groaning “I’m gonna be carsick.............” Numbuh 4: Sounds Numbuh 238,239: “It’s official...........at 9:27.......my entire life is over.” Scene 5: Back in Nurse Gladys's office Numbuh 3: “Aunt Gladys........Numbuh 238,239 says the city bus ride made her sick........and she can’t go to class with us.” Nurse Gladys: “Oh yeah...........that's right.” Numbuh 4: “I get carsick every single morning.........but 1ce we stop moving around and I stop barfing in my barf bag.......... I always feel much better.” Nurse Gladys: “Well.............that’s very different........but thanks anyway, Wally.” Numbuh 4: “I keep those saltine crackers handy ‘cause they settle my stomach........maybe they can help you feel so much better right now." Numbuh 238,239: “Nothing’s ever gonna make me feel so much better when I’m wearing those crazy glasses...........it’s just not fair...........I’m the coolest girl of the Kids Next Door operatives in Sector B.........I give the greatest sleepover parties..........and I got the most stylish and up to date clothes.” Numbuh 4: "Wow........she's all about style.” Numbuh 238,239: “So then overnight..........I turn into a geeky Kids Next Door operative........and Kids Next Door operatives like you and Numbuh 3 are always feeling terribly sorry for me all because of those terrible glasses.........Weeping I can’t take it anymore!” Nurse Gladys: “Oh you poor dear.............it’s a lot of pressure being the coolest girl in class.......I know............when I was about your age........ I was always the coolest girl in class.” Numbuh 238, 239: In Fear Numbuh 238,239: In Fear Numbuh 238,239: “No, nooooooooooooo!” Scene 6: The Gallagher Elementary School hallways Numbuh 238,239: “I can’t believe they made us watch that boring dental hygiene film.” Numbuh 5: “Could you even see the screen, Numbuh 238,239? you didn’t have your glasses on.” Numbuh 238,239: “I don’t need to wear glasses all the time, Numbuh 5.” Numbuh 5: “Yeah right............then I guess you sat in pink raspberry gum on purpose.” Numbuh 238,239: In Shock Numbuh 238,239: “I've been walking around with pink raspberry gum on my t-shirt? , Numbuh 419,071 why didn’t you tell me?” Kids Next Door Operatives Giggling In Unison Stops Numbuh 238,239 walks around and crashes right into 1 of the classroom doors......... Numbuh 238,239: “Ow.........oh my nose.........is it bleeding? aaah!” Numbuh 3: “Don’t worry about it, Numbuh 238,239..............this happens to us all the time.” Numbuh 238,239: “Please don’t touch me, Numbuh 3, I’m not 1 of you.” Scene 6: Miss Thompson's classroom Principal Gibson: P.A. System “Attention, students...............the student health committee meeting has been cancelled 'til further notice.” Numbuh 4: “Uh........that Bandage blends nicely on your skin tone, Numbuh 238,239.” Numbuh 238,239: In Annoyance Numbuh 5: “How the mighty are falling over.........right, Numbuh 288,287? poor Numbuh 238,239........the next thing you know she’ll wake up with buck teeth and begin reading computer magazines.” Numbuh 238,239: “Cut it out, Numbuh 5............I don’t need any of your fraud sympathies.......I’m still a transmitter.” Numbuh 5: Chuckles “Yeah right........I suppose glasses and pink raspberry gum are not all of the latest fashion accessories.............oh and I like the toilet paper trailing off on your sneaker........it’s so fantastic.” Numbuh 5: Laughs Numbuh 238,239: “What the heck?” Numbuh 238,239 sits back down and the glasses snap apart. Sounds Numbuh 238,239: In Shock “My glasses.............” Numbuh 4: “Don’t worry about it, Numbuh 238,239............we can fix your glasses.........it happens all the time...........Numbuh 2.............give me the duct tape.” Numbuh 4 tapes the glasses back together again................ Numbuh 4: “Hmmm, that’s weird..........those glasses keep tilting.........are your ears really crooked, Numbuh 238,239?” Numbuh 238,239: “It’s official............at 12:27............I’m now a geeky Kids Next Door operative.” Scene 7: The Gallagher Elementary School lunch room Principal Gibson: P.A. System "Just 1 reminder about lunch time, students...........uh........lunch time............is for eating as in chewing and swallowing........but not throwing it across the table at 1 another.............uh..............that’s just how we conduct ourselves.” Numbuh 1: “You can sit at our lunch table, Numbuh 238,239.” Numbuh 238,239: “I don’t need you to feel terribly sorry for me, Numbuh 1.” Numbuh 238,239 sits over with Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 Numbuh 4 : “Oh.........careful, Numbuh 238,239.........this lunch table is very old. Numbuh 238,239: “Then why the heck are we sitting here?” Numbuh 3: “Well..........the good lunch tables are always taken..........” Numbuh 4: “We gotta put some cardboard underneath here, you guys.” 1, Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 Chuckling In Unison Numbuh 238,239: “This is getting so pathetic.” Scene 8: The school courtyard playground Numbuh 4: “You got the basketball, Numbuh 2?” Numbuh 2: “I sure do, Numbuh 4............” Numbuh 4: “Great.........now that there’s all 4 of us.........we can play 4 squares.........Numbuh 1's saving us an extra corner.” Numbuh 238,239: “We can’t play with that basketball..............it’s totally flat.” Numbuh 4: “Well, that’s the only reason they let us keep it.” Numbuh 238,239: “Why did we let the other Kids Next Door operatives take cuts on our court? Numbuh 1 was saving it for us.” Numbuh 4: “It’s alright.............they probably didn’t see him..........see.........1ce you’re a geeky Kids Next Door operative................other people don’t really notice you.” Numbuh 238,239: “Look, we shouldn’t need to play with the flat basketball.......we deserve a good basketball.......just like all of the other Kids Next Door operatives." Numbuh 4: “Uh............everybody can here you, Numbuh 238,239.” Numbuh 238,239: "That's good.........'cause I want them to hear me...........we shouldn’t need to sit at the worse lunch table in the school lunch room either.........and what’s the deal with the back of the city bus? why should we need to get thrown around like a sack of potatoes? why else? why? don’t geeky Kids Next Door operatives got feelings too? if you tickle us...........do we laugh? if you prick us.......do we bleed?” Numbuh 3: “I think she’s absolutely right................” Numbuh 4: “It’s always been this way, Numbuh 238,239............I don’t think 1 Kids Next Door operative like you is gonna change it.” Numbuh 238,239: “Then you don’t know, Numbuh 4............if I'm gonna be a geeky Kids Next Door operative.......then the rules about geeky Kids Next Door operatives are gonna change...........are you with me? are we gonna fight with this injustice together forever?” Numbuh 4: “I don’t know about that...........nobody cares what we think, Numbuh 238,239.” Numbuh 238,239: “Then it’s about time, Numbuh 4............it’s about time you showed the other Kids Next Door operatives below that neck of yours beats a brave heart.” Numbuh 238,239: “And you too.........don’t let anybody put you down..........be proud about who you are.” Numbuh 4: “You’re so brave, Numbuh 238,239.............you’re the queen of the geeky Kids Next Door operatives.” All 3 Kids Next Door operatives: In Unison “Queen of the geeky Kids Next Door operatives........queen of the geeky Kids Next Door operatives.........queen of the geeky Kids Next Door operatives!” Scene 9: Back on the city bus again Numbuh 238,239: “I’m sitting in the front seat............ move over, Numbuh 86.” Numbuh 86: “I don’t think so, Numbuh 238,239........let’s ask the city bus mirror.” Numbuh 86: “Mirror, mirror on the city bus............is she a geeky Kids Next Door or 1 of us? geeky Kids Next Door operative.” Kids Next Door Operatives Laughing In Unison Numbuh 238,239: “I’m not going anywhere, Numbuh 86..............I like it fine........just right here.” Kids Next Door Operatives Gasp In Shock Numbuh 86: “I don’t make the rules, Numbuh 238,239........... now just go.” Numbuh 238,239: “It’s a free country, Numbuh 86............I can sit wherever I want.” Numbuh 86: “Not on this city bus..............” Numbuh 238,239: “You can’t tell me what to do........I’m not leaving.” Numbuh 86: “What the heck are you looking at? come on.........get in the back, Numbuh 4.” Numbuh 4: “Uh........I’m not going back there..........” Numbuh 86: “Why not?” Numbuh 4: “I’m tired of sitting in the back seat.......and I’m tired of barfing all the time.” Numbuh 86: “You little runt!” Numbuh 238,239: “Just leave him alone and go sit down.” Numbuh 86: “I’m not sitting down ‘til you move outta here.” Numbuh 238,239: “I’m Katie Charlene Jacobson........better known as Numbuh 238,239.........and I don’t need to move for you or anybody else........I demand my rights to sit anywhere I want........ anytime I want........and those other Kids Next Door operatives.............they can sit anywhere they want.” Numbuh 1: "Numbuh 238,239's right............nobody should make anybody else feel terrible about who they really are or how they look.........I say we get rid of the geeky Kids Next Door operative seats and let everybody else sit wherever they want.” Kids Next Door Operatives Cheering In Unison Numbuh 86: “This is going way outta control!” Numbuh 4: “Hey, Numbuh 86...........you might need this.” Numbuh 238,239: "Nice moves, Numbuh 4............" Scene 10: Sitting wherever they wanna sit Numbuh 238,239 has contacts now......... Numbuh 238,239 gets back on the city bus again......... Numbuh 5: “Nice contacts, Numbuh 238,239.” Numbuh 238,239: “They follow the delicate curve of my eyes.” Numbuh 4: “Hi there, Numbuh 238,239........" Numbuh 325,326 shows up again......... Numbuh 238,239: “Excuse me, Numbuh 325,326........but where are you going? there’s room for both of us, you know.......just as long as it’s not an ever date thing.” Numbuh 238,239: “Like my contacts? I got them in 2 designer styles............1’s for dresser occasion......... perfectly............1s for dresser occasions........but those are my girl on the go care for all the time.” Suddenly..............the super villains show up.............. The DCFDTL: "Finally..........we got you right where we want you........" Father: "It's payback time............." Count Spankulot: "You'll feel the power of my spankin' wrath..........." Common Cold: "Prepare to get real ill to the guts............." Grandma Stuffum: "It's time to cook up a fighting match..............." Sticky Beard: "I got you cornered........." Chester: "I think it's about time you surrender..........." Boy Twin: "The time has come............" Girl Twin: "To challenge you in a battle match.........." Crazy Old Cat Lady: "Time to say your final words.........." Knightbrace: "Time for me to clean your dentures out............" Mr. Wink: And now it's time............." Mr. Fibb: "For a fighting match............" Numbuh 1: "It's the Delightful Children from Down the Lane and their team of super villains.........Kids Next Door......battle stations!" Numbuh 1 gets out his weapon, the S.P.I.C.E.R. (Stingy Pepper Inflamed Cannon Enflames Retinas), Numbuh 2 gets out his weapon, the S.Q.O.O.S.H.E.R. (Shoots Quarts of Oozing Stuff Heavily Ensnaring Rivals), Numbuh 3 gets out her weapon, the T.A.N.G.L.E.R. (Tosses Armored Nets Guaranteeing Lotsa Entangled Rivals), Numbuh 4 gets out his weapon, the C.O.N.E.C.A.N.N.O.N. (Chucks Out Nearly Endless Cones And Nicely Nocks Out Nonkids), Numbuh 5 gets out her weapon, the B.O.T.T.L.E.C.A.P. (Big Old Totall Tremendous Launcher Emits Cola And Pop), Numbuh 325,326 gets out his weapon, the G.A.M.M.A.T. (Gravity Assisted Multiphase Military Active Thingy), Numbuh 86 gets out her weapon, the S.P.L.U.R.S. (Soaking People Like Unbelievable Rainstorms) and Numbuh 238,239 gets out her weapon, the F.O.S.S.E.Y. (Far Out Super Scrambled Egg Yolker). All of the Kids Next Door operatives fight against the super villains and they all win the fighting match....... Numbuh 4: "Well.........that takes care of them.........." Numbuh 5: "That'll teach them to mess with everything while we're at school.........." Numbuh 1: "And now........let's have a nice peaceful time on this city bus..........." End Transmission............ Voice Portrayers Production End Credits *Ben Diskin as Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2 and the Delightful Children from Down the Lane (voices) *Lauren Tom as Numbuh 3 and the Delightful Children from Down the Lane (voices) *Dee Bradley Baker as Numbuh 4 and the Delightful Children from Down the Lane (voices) *Cree Summer Francks as Numbuh 5 and the Delightful Children from Down the Lane (voices) *Jennifer Hale as Numbuh 86 (voice) *Maurice LaMarche as Father (voice) *Tom Kenny as Commond Cold, Boy Twin and Chester (voices) *Grey DeLisle as Grandma Stuffum and Crazy Old Cat Lady (voices) *Tara Charendoff as Girl Twin (voice) *Danny Cooksey as Numbuh 325,326 (Jack Spicer's voice from 'Xiaolin Showdown') *Alyson Stoner as Numbuh 238,239 (Isabella's voice from 'Phineas and Ferb') In association with........Cartoon Network Studios........ Special thanks to Daniel Van Ness A.K.A. SpeedyMan92 for his petition signing.......... 00:38, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Category:Transcripts